


【穆卓】情丝01

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, musiyang/zhuozhi, 穆司阳/卓治





	【穆卓】情丝01

【穆卓】情丝01

续［情史］那篇，有一点晨夏，一不小心变成了个坑  
01

“我没有女友，也没有什么恋爱故事可以跟大家分享，我从开始打网球起就没有考虑过这件事”

已经回国在研究所工作的卓治从电视上看到了穆司阳的专访，也听到了这句话，他还是和以前一样呢。这样也好。卓治这么想着，要是真有什么爱情故事搞不好自己心态还要不平衡一番。

卓治一直知道穆司阳对自己是特殊的，甚至在多年前自己还抱有一份爱恋在，然而在还未开花结果的时候穆司阳就对自己渐渐冷淡了，他本来以为自己还有一点机会的。穆司阳去德国后，他选择姐夫和姐姐的建议去英国留学，穆司阳是要在网球道路走到巅峰的人，而自己也不能落后，只有在不同的道路同样努力着，才有资格继续站在他身边吧，他那么厉害，我也要一样，本来就是浪漫派的卓治觉得自己想得很正确，就这么做了。可是后来他感觉到穆司阳渐渐不回复自己的信息也不会主动给自己问候，大约是距离终于让双方不再亲密，穆司阳也不把他这个朋友太放在心上了，卓治又生气又难过，加之年轻索性也不再对此事抱有希望。这样也好，本就没有说开的事，也没有把握的事，没有结果怕是最好的结果了，自己也不用太失望。

卓治回到南京已经两年了，和育青的旧友们也有联系，路夏和乔晨在一起很久了，路夏在职网的道路上也继续前进着，而乔晨则在本地的一家公司成为了一个上班族，朝九晚五，和路夏只能一两个月见上一面，但是却感情非常好，卓治看着他们倒也不觉得羡慕，只是觉得性格不同对于感情的结果真的不一样，没心没肺的孩子更容易获得圆满吧？反正他觉得自己和穆司阳也不可能，以前的那些暧昧估计对方都忘干净了，不如等自己有空开始新的感情吧，可是等了两年工作什么都稳定了，也什么都没有开始。

但他和穆司阳的再次相遇太过猝不及防，没想到受大池拜托给已经退休的教练送些营养品的时候遇见了看望恩师的穆司阳。穆司阳对见到自己没有表现出太大的动容只有一句问候，但卓治确信自己露出了欣喜的表情，只是在穆司阳的冷淡下只能默默收敛起自己的喜悦坐在一边，最后在教练顺口一句“司阳刚回来，在这里还没有车，卓治你顺道送他回去吧”的要求下，让穆司阳坐在了自己的副驾驶座上。卓治侧眼悄悄瞟着穆司阳，他笔挺着背坐着，面无表情。从在教练家里和自己面无表情的招呼到现在，穆司阳的嘴角都没有因为见到自己而扬起一下。卓治越想越委屈，自己明明什么也没有做错，为什么这些年就要受到穆司阳这样的态度，到底还是老队友，至少该给好脸色吧？也许他就是这样的人，眼里只有网球，其余都不重要。

卓治有点自暴自弃，想着把穆司阳送到家门口把人放下就算了，以后再见面估计就是同学聚会这种场合寒暄一下吧。好可惜啊，卓治这么想着，如果当时自己也没心没肺地直接告白把穆司阳占着就好了，大不了被拒绝，彻底老死不相往来。莫名其妙被“冷处理”实在也太冤枉了。

“你这些年还好吗？”穆司阳的问候突然传来，卓治下意识的歪头微微一笑：“我还以为司阳队长你都不把我当朋友了。”卓治意识到自己语气里的撒娇与埋怨,开始后悔自己为什么还要给穆司阳好脸色，自己也应该冷冷淡淡地说客套话。

看到卓治歪头对自己笑的时候，穆司阳倒吸了一口冷气，这样的笑容太熟悉了也太久太久没有见到了，只要他对自己这样笑，自己的很多原则就无法坚持下去，刚认识时他对自己这样狡黠地微笑，让自己坚持和他比一场；和路夏雨中比赛后他在更衣室里也对自己这么笑了一下，让自己无法坚持去逼迫他做更大的努力。其实从见到他那一刻到坐在他车上为止，自己有很多问题想问，不止想问问他这些年过得怎么样，也想想问他是否有和那个自己喜欢的人修成正果，在这么些年里是否有想起过自己的时候，但是还是和以前一样，在他这样对自己笑之后自己便什么都说不出来了。

“你一直都是我的好友。”穆司阳收敛了心神答道。  
“可是你这几年除了春节会回我的消息，都没有怎么理我。”  
“训练很忙，我也不太爱用电子产品你知道的。”卓治笑笑，他当然不会相信“这样啊，我还以为有什么地方惹你生气了呢。”  
穆司阳叹了口气：“你知道的，我不会生你气的。”  
这句话和高中时候每次穆司阳拿自己没办法的时候听起来一模一样，卓治微微转透，穆司阳并没有看着自己，卓治心中也在犹豫十几岁时候那些绵绵绕绕的情丝是否还缠在眼前这个人身上。所以他只是笑了笑，继续开车。

“司阳，你到家了。”卓治把车停在了穆司阳小区的门口。  
穆司阳看着他依旧白皙的侧脸，比高中时候略微消瘦的脸庞，他是自己的初恋，是唯一在自己的“情史”上留下名字的人，突然之间一股不服输感油然而生，不如说清楚吧，这么些年了，大不了以后就不再见面，说不定卓治会给一次机会呢？

正当穆司阳想开口的时候，看到卓治的车后座放着一套的西装，套着干洗店的透明套子，挂着标签，明显不是卓治的尺寸，反而看起来更像自己的尺寸，他知道卓宇也不是这个尺寸，卓治的父亲依旧不在国内，要亲密到什么程度才能让卓治帮忙去拿干洗店洗完的衣服呢？穆司阳不敢想下去，想说的话也一个字也说不出来。

卓治看着穆司阳有点呆滞，也没有下车的意向，有些奇怪：“司阳？怎么了？”

待续…….


End file.
